


Prom

by Maybelifeistooshort



Series: I Just Want Them To Be Happy. [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, F/M, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, I'm just trying something new, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oneshot, Prom, good parents Becky and Tom, romantic stufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort
Summary: Lex never thought about going to prom. Life was too hectic. Hannah was going to be in sixth grade when it was time for that night. Lex wouldn’t have time to shop for a dress or make plans, Hannah was more important than a stupid night out that would take weeks to save up for.But she did think about it. And she wanted to go.
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Hannah Foster, Becky Barnes & Lex Foster, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster & Hannah Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: I Just Want Them To Be Happy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677469
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Prom

Lex never thought about going to prom. Life was too hectic. Hannah was going to be in sixth grade when it was time for that night. Lex wouldn’t have time to shop for a dress or make plans, Hannah was more important than a stupid night out that would take weeks to save up for. 

Sure, there were times when she and Hannah were at the mall and she’d see a pretty dress, full of blacks and purples. Hannah would tug on her arm, and the two of them would end up at the candy store. Lex would buy her candy, even though she wasn’t supposed to eat sugar. And it was nice to not think about the dress again. 

Dentist appointments took time when other sophomores were trying to flirt with seniors to go two years early. Even when Ethan joined her little family, Lex didn’t think about the normalcy that they sort of represented. She couldn’t. 

There were nights though, when Ethan came along, that Lex let herself fall into the teenage dream. Hannah was with Alice and Deb, safe and sound, and Lex could let herself relax a bit. She let herself take Ethan’s jacket that was too big on her, and talk about their dreams of leaving Hatchet Field behind. 

Those nights were special. The two of them would have a few hours to do whatever they wanted. Whether it be as smoking up while sitting on the back of, or making out in the back seat of Ethan’s shitty beat up truck, Lex was able to be a teenager. 

Those nights ended too quickly though. Eventually she had to go home. Home to her mom, who took almost all of the money she got from ‘Toy Zone’. Her mom, who was a violent drunk. Who dropped Hannah when she was only one. Who brought home any man who offered. Who didn’t care. 

When Mr. Huston left, the nights of escape got smaller and smaller. She failed. She flunked out of school, and she went full time at ‘Toy Zone’. It only got worse when Black Friday came. She had left work when it started getting crazy, but then she had found Ethan on the floor of the movie theater. She got him to the hospital, but the bills took everything from their fund. The California dream was crushed. 

Then someone called Child Protective Services on her mom. There were too many signs to ignore. When she was barely seventeen, she was told to pack her bags. 

Things changed for the better when Tom Huston and Becky Barns adopted Lex and Hannah. Lex was no longer in charge of doctors appointments, or finding tutors who could help Hannah understand topics in school.

It was weird when they moved in. Even though, for the first time in her life, Hannah had her own room, she still slept in the same bed as Lex. And in return, Lex still made sure she was at every appointment. 

Going back to school was another adjustment. Starting senior year with people younger than her was embarrassing, until she saw that she had at least four classes with Ethan. She had a feeling Mr. Huston had something to do with it when he winked at her in shop class. 

She started to accept the whole ‘normal teenager’ thing when her and Ethan were finally able to go on their first real date since she had been adopted. Lex had been too busy preparing for the world to crumble down to do anything with him that took more than an hour. 

Ethan had asked her on a date, a real date, when it had been seven months. She had accepted, smiling at him and kissing his cheek. “Christ Ethan, you don’t have to be so nervous about it.” She replied. She still kissed him and held his hand as they walked down the hall together. 

It was weird, asking her teacher for an extended curfew. Tom just smiled at her, as if he knew something that she didn’t. It set her on edge. She felt like she was going to be tricked. Lex was so used to being cornered, that she felt like she couldn’t breathe as she waited for Ethan to pick her up. 

When she opened the door, she felt the air get knocked out of her once again. Her simple dress no longer looked like effort on her part. Ethan had gone all out, he had even combed his hair. He held her hand when he saw her, “Everything alright babe? You look ready to run off.” 

Lex just shrugged and kissed him, pulling him outside. She stopped once she saw his truck. “Shit Ethan, where did you get the money to get this fixed?” She asked. She looked at the new headlights and the new wheels. Even some of the old scrapes had been painted over. 

“Paul and Emma treated me to it.” He blushed. Lex smiled at the thought. Ethan had been spending a lot of time with the adults. They had taken him in, in an odd way. “They kind of surprised me with it actually…”

Lex smiled and held onto his arm “Well maybe in a year or two you could talk them into a new truck. One that could get us to California.”

He smiled and kissed her before opening her door for her. “Well you’re a gentleman...where did that come from?” Lex asked, smiling as she climbed in. 

“Tonight, Babe, is a very special night. Don’t freak out, but I have got a surprise for you.” He kissed her cheek and closed her door. 

Though she tried to pry on the drive, he wouldn’t budge. Eventually he turned the radio on. Classic rock filled the air, and Lex let herself relax. She let herself feel safe when she was next to him. Even though she was still a little nervous, she let the tension out of her shoulders as he held her hand on the drive. 

When they arrived in Clivesdale, Lex looked at her boyfriend, “Ethan. Where are we going?” Lex tried to ask again. Her voice was tinged with doubt. All of their nicer dates were at the shitty Olive Garden at the edge of Hatchet Field. Most of the places in Clivesdale were expensive and full of high end adults. 

“Babe, just relax. I promise, I’d never let anything happen to ‘ya.” He told her, kissing her hand as he kept driving. 

Soon they pulled into a steakhouse. One Lex remembered mentioning that she wanted to try before everything that had happened. “Holy fuck…” She mumbled in awe. 

Ethan just gave her a smug smile and walked her inside. He ignored her look of shock as he checked them in for their reservation. They were led back to a table in the corner, the hostess even pulled Lex’s chair out for her. 

Ethan seemed to be growing nervous throughout the dinner. His cocky exterior started to fade as they got their dessert. He was picking at his lava cake while she smiled at her cookie cheesecake. 

“So, um, Lexie. This year is almost over, and prom is coming up. And now I’ve known you for, jesus, five years. You’ve always talked about how that shit isn’t important, but I was thinking, maybe, we could go anyways. Like, fuck the system, and we go anyways. What...what do you think?” 

When Lex Foster-Huston is asked, she didn’t cry. She tells people that she smiled and nodded, holding his hand and acting cool as a cucumber. But, in that moment, she couldn’t lie to herself. She had started sobbing. 

The night ended an hour past her extended curfew. She came home with her dress poorly put back on and her hair put up. Tom and Becky were on the couch, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. “Well you were out late.” Tom started. 

“Ethan and I got...caught in traffic.” Lex lied. She knew she couldn’t go up to her room until she was dismissed, she just hoped she wasn’t in trouble. 

“Sure. We’ll believe that for tonight.” Becky smiled. “So, what did you say?” She asked. Her eyes were bright with her old cheerleader spirit. 

“He told you he was asking me to prom?” She asked. Lex had to admit that she was a little more than surprised. 

“He asked me for permission.” Tom smiled at her, “He came up to me, all nervous. Thought it might be right to get my blessing or some shit. Nice kid. I approve. Next time fix your makeup when you come back in, though, kid.”

Lex blushed. “Oh. Well I said yes. And, um, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She mumbled, going upstairs. She wasn’t surprised to see Hannah comfortably in her bed, holding Webby close as she slept. 

She quickly changed into some of the pajamas that Becky had bought her and climbed into bed with her little sister, wrapping her arm around one of the two people she would do anything for. 

“I got asked to prom today, Banana.” She whispered with a smile on her face. “Ethan made a big deal about it too. Bought me a nice dinner at that place in Clivesdale that dad was always talking about. One day we’ll bring you there too.” She smiled at the thought. 

She fell asleep with her entire world in her arms, and she fell into a comfortable world of dreams. Full of unrealistic dreams of her future with Ethan. Lex still loved them though. 

The next surprise came when Becky walked up to her holding Hannah’s hand. “What’s going on…?” Lex asked, her voice laced with suspicion. 

“Prom dress shopping!” Hannah smiled up at her. Lex felt her heart melt a bit when she saw how excited her little sister was. 

Becky smiled at her shocked expression, “We thought it would be nice to go as a girls day.” She chirped in. 

The three of them drove to the mall that Hannah and Lex used to go to on their own. The three of them walked around after grabbing cookies for themselves and a soda for Hannah. They finished before they had gotten to the store. 

They walked in and they were surrounded by formal dresses in a variety of styles and colors. Lex recognized a few of the dresses immediately from when she used to pass by the window. 

She looked at a few and chose three to try on. One was yellow and flowey, Hannah had been eyeing it for years. Every time they would walk by she would point at it. Lex had to give it to her to at least try it on. 

The other was blue. Becky had said something about it looking like her own prom dress. Lex thought that it was a bit...preppy for her taste, but she decided to try it on anyways. She owed Becky that much.

Lex looked down at her own choice. A purple and black dress that never seemed to leave the store. She had seen it when the store opened, and it was in her arms at that moment. She smiled at the two with her and walked into the dressing room. 

She put on the yellow dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip and walked outside. Becky and Hannah lit up, telling her how pretty she looked. 

“I look like Spongebob.” Lex complained. 

“Yeah…” Hannah agreed. That made Lex smile. 

“Well why don’t you go back in there and try on another one.” Becky politely suggested. She smiled as Lex walked back in. 

She put on the blue dress that Becky had found for her. It fit her well and made her look like a princess. It was a dress that she could see Venessa from her school buying. She would go on with her boyfriend Rick and the two would be voted king and queen. That wasn’t who she was though. 

When she walked out, she thought Becky would start crying. She looked so happy, and Hannah was looking at her with wide eyes. “I guess I can tell what you guys think...” Lex smiled nervously. 

“Well it’s a beautiful dress on you sweetheart.” Becky smiled, “But, we want to know what you think of it.”

Hannah nodded, smiling up at her older sister. 

“I…” She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t say that she didn’t like the dress, and if they liked this dress as much as they claimed, they would hate the other one. 

“Try on the other dress.” Hannah blurted. She smiled at her older sister. “Webby says that this dress isn’t right. There’s...something wrong with it, but she won’t say what.”

Lex couldn’t be more grateful for a made up spider. “Well if Webby says that it’s not right, then it’s not right.” She smiled. She walked back into the dressing room and put on her choice. 

When she looked into the mirror, she couldn’t stop herself from tearing up. It fit her perfectly. It was low cut and tight and then a touch of ballgown. It was dark purple and black. 

She walked outside and both Hannah and Becky lit up. “Oh Lex… it’s so beautiful.” Becky smiled at her. She brushed Lex’s hair back and held her hand “You’re so beautiful.”

“It’s perfect.” Hannah smiled, hugging her sister. Lex held her younger sister tightly. She held onto Hannah’s hand. 

“I think this is it. I want this one.” Lex smiled. 

When they went to the register, the woman who owned the store stared at Lex. The more the older woman stared, the more uncomfortable Lex got. 

“Yes?” She asked, biting her lip and tensing up.

“I’ve seen you before. Looking at this dress from the window. I was wondering when you were finally going to buy it. It’s why I haven’t thrown it out or put it on sale yet.”

“Who are you?” Lex asked. 

“People call me Molag. Don’t know why, don’t care. Anywho,” She put the dress into a package “Take it for half off. It’s been here longer than your sister has been alive.” She smiled. 

On the way home, Lex couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She smiled at Hannah, who was looking out the window. Becky was smiling at them from the front. 

“Thank you, for the dress.” Lex told Becky. 

“It’s the least I could do. You’re always helping around. I’m glad to finally help you.” She smiled back at the sisters. 

Lex smiled back. 

Prom came sooner than Lex expected. It felt like it was only a week, and Lex was in her room with Becky and Hannah getting ready. Hannah was happily painting her nails black and Becky was curling her hair. 

“Tonight is the night.” Becky smiled as she finished with Lex’s hair. 

“Yeah...it is. I’ve been waiting for it for a long time.” Lex admitted. 

When she was ready, Lex almost couldn’t tear her eyes away from the mirror. She had always thought prom night would just be her and Ethan sitting where they could see Hannah. And she was okay with that. She loved her little sister more than anything in the world, 

She smiled when she heard the doorbell ring, and she slipped on her silver heels. She walked down the hall and felt as everyone looked at her. Tom looked ready to cry, Becky had the biggest grin she had ever seen, Tim was giggling, and Hannah was cheering. And then Lex saw Ethan. 

He was looking at her as if she was his entire universe. She walked over and looked at his hands. He had a small silver box. “What’s that?” She asked. 

“You look beautiful.” He told her, not answering her question. “You always look beautiful. Every day I’ve known you, you’ve looked more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever seen. And right now, you look just as beautiful as that first time I saw you. But- fuck how do I say this? It’s different.”

“That was so fucking sappy…” She mumbled, but Lex noticed her strained voice. She kissed his cheek. 

“I got you this...I think it’s called a corsage. Emma said that it’s what you give girls on prom, but I didn’t want to get you one of the pink ones… “ He rambled, pushing the box into her hands. “So I got you the best one I could find.”

Lex opened the box to find black and silver flowers “Jesus Christ Ethan...it’s beautiful.” She mumbled, hugging him. 

He helped her pin the flowers to her dress. Tom and Becky made them pose for photos, and then the two of them were allowed to leave. 

They started driving to the school and Lex smiled at Ethan. “I think this is the best night of my life.” She told him. He smiled and nodded. 

They arrived at the venue and gave the volunteer their tickets. Inside, music was playing and tables were set up. 

Ethan looked nervous as he spoke up above the slow music playing. “Do you want to dance?” He asked. 

Lex smiled and nodded. And as she took his hand, she was happy to finally feel normal. As she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around him, she wasn’t upset that they weren’t in California. She was happy.


End file.
